deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano vs The Inquisitor
Ahsoka Tano vs The Grand Inquisitor 'is another DEATH BATTLE! by ZombieSlayer23, pitting Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars vs The Grand Inquisitor from Star Wars Rebels. Description ''Jedi Padawan vs Jedi Hunter! In a war of good vs evil, which lightsaber-wielding, force using badass will emerge on top? Interlude Romn: '''Jedi Hunter vs Jedi Padawan! Will The Grand Inquisitor manage to strike Ahsoka down, or will Ahsoka put an end to the Jedi Hunter?! Zombie: I don't know. We know the results of this fight right now, but we wont share it until the DB comes out! Romn: We have Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Zombie: The Grand Inquisitor, the Star Wars Rebels villain that gave much trouble to the rebellion. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Ahsoka Tano Romn: We begin another Preview with Ahsoka Tano, the female Padawan! Zombie: Yep. Ahsoka was raised like almost EVERY Star Wars Character. Surviving on there one, for their parents have died. Romn: I sort of feel bad for the girl! Zombie: Man up, Romn. Anyways, she ended up being capable of the force and was immediately send to the Jedi Temple once she was old enough. Romn: She was taught by Anakin Skywalker! The famous Darth - *cough*- oh we aren't getting their yet. Zombie: Right again, Romn. She became a successful Jedi! Successful missions! Successful life! Failure at quitting. Romn: WHAT?! SHE QUIT! Zombie: The Jedi Order thought Ahsoka was a betrayer after a mysterious "Jedi" killed some people. Ahsoka was blamed. Anakin knew this was a mistake, but the others did not. Romn: She ended up solving the case and the "Jedi" turned out to be a betrayer Jedi named Barris Offee. Coffee! Sounds good right now-'' Zombie: '''Shut it Romn! She ended up quitting because she knew they were not going to trust her. That is partly why Anakin Skywalker became Darth-' Romn: Hey! I am supposed to say that! Zombie: Shut it, this is my line! Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader! Romn: Happy now? Zombie: Very. Romn: Ahsoka is very capable of fighting on her own, she is very fast, has a lot of experience with her lightsaber and fighting skills, and she is very skilled. She can take on some dangerous villains in the Star Wars Universe, like Darth Maul (Possibly), Cad Bane, General Grievous, and maybe The Grand Inquisitor. We will have to see if these advantages are enough to take down a major villain in the Star Wars Rebels series. Ahsoka: fighting IG86 Assasin droids Back at ya, piston-head! The Inquisitor Romn: ' The Grand Inquisitor was described as cold and analytical. ' Zombie: Driven in his task of hunting and eliminating the Jedi, The Grand Inquisitor appears to have studied the Coruscant Jedi Temple records to an advanced and thorough degree, as he correctly deduced Kanan Jarrus to have trained under Jedi Master Depa Billaba after only a few traded blows in their first lightsaber duel; identifying him from the lightsaber form he used and the way he used it. Romn: The Grand Inquisitor appears to have some interest in Ezra Bridger, as a few times during their first encounter, he tried to sway Ezra into following the Dark side and shake the boy's faith in his mentor, Kanan. When they met again, the Inquisitor made it clear he desired Ezra as an apprentice. However, in their final encounter, after Ezra had repeatedly refused the Grand Inquisitor's attempts to turn him to the Dark side, the latter struck him down apparently without a second thought. Zombie: Being tasked with hunting down and routinely killing innocent Force-sensitive beings, the Grand Inquisitor very rarely showed any mercy and didn't hesitate to kill unarmed children if his assignment called for it. With his own fellow Imperial officers, however, he took a stance unlike his master Darth Vader's; never punishing lower-ranking officers for their shortcomings and appeared to accept the burden of responsibility for his own failures. However, when ordered by Wilhuff Tarkin to execute Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint, he did so, albeit with a small degree of reluctance. Romn: Woah, The Grand Inquisitor is a savage! Zombie: No, he's just a killing, lightsaber-wielding Sith. Nothing much. '' Romn: '''Some of the Grand Inquisitor's powers are Telekinesis, Mind trick, The Force, Mind probe, and Force sense. Some abilities include his Lightsaber Skills, Skilled Pilot, and High-Level Intellect. The Grand Inquisitor is pretty acrobatic as well, he should be a dancer!' Zombie: No, no he shouldn't. His acrobatic skills will surely help him in this battle, he will be able to flip and kick and punch without much effort. But then again, Ahsoka has that skill too. This will be an interesting battle, and we hope that-'' Romn: '''We hope that Grand Inquisitor wins!' Zombie: .... The Grand Inquisitor *To Ezra Bridger*: The Jedi are dead, but there is another path. The dark side. Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! (Setting: Mustafar: Star Wars) Stormtrooper: Sir! Our investigation on this planet is complete! There is no dead bodies from the duel between Anakin and-''' The Grand Inquisitor put turned to look at the Stormtrooper and put a hand in the air. The Grand Inquisitor: He is no longer called Anakin, he is now Darth Vader. Darth Sidious has named him. You shall not call him Anakin again, good day. The Grand Inquisitor shooed the Stormtrooper off, but sensed a force-wielder nearby. The Grand Inquisitor sensed the presence of the being nearby behind a rock. The Grand Inquisitor quickly glanced at the rock, noticing nothing from his view. The Grand Inquisitor slowly approached the rock, having the sense become stronger. Suddenly, a being with green lightsabers burst out from behind the rock and swung her lightsaber at The Grand Inquisitor. The Grand Inquisitor quickly pulled out his lightsaber and struck the other opponent's lightsaber. The Grand Inquisitor knew who was trying to kill him. It was Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka: '''I know Anakin was here, I can feel it. Where is he?! The Grand Inquisitor grinned. The Grand Inquisitor: Wouldn't you like to know. With that being said, The Grand Inquisitor kicked Ahsoka away from him and glared at her. The Grand Inquisitor: I'll destroy you so quickly you won't feel any pain. FIGHT! Ahsoka lunges at The Grand Inquisitor, her lightsabers pointed directly at The Grand Inquisitor. The Grand Inquisitor quickly dodges the strike from Ahsoka and force-slams her into a sharp rock. The Grand Inquisitor then force-pushed Ahsoka with all of his might, bursting Ahsoka through the rock and into the ground. Ahsoka quickly gets back up on her feet and kicks The Grand Inquisitor in the face. This caused The Grand Inquisitor to crash into a nearby rock surrounded with lava. The Grand Inquisitor had dropped his lightsaber when he slammed into the rock, making the Sith wonder where his lightsaber is. Ahsoka force-jumped onto the rock beside The Grand Inquisitor. The Sith thought fast and kicked Ahsoka in the gut, causing Ahsoka to stammer backwards. The Grand Inquisitor got up and punched Ahsoka in the face, followed up with an Axe Kick that brought Ahsoka to the ground. Ahsoka's lightsabers slipped out of her hands. One of the lightsabers rolled over to The Grand Inquisitor while the other lightsaber remained nearby Ahsoka. The Grand Inquisitor ignited his new lightsaber and brought it down on the Padawan, but Ahsoka managed to roll away from the attack and grab her remaining lightsaber. Ahsoka clashed her lightsaber into The Grand Inquisitor's lightsaber, both locking weapons as they glared at one another. Ahsoka glared in hate as The Grand Inquisitor glared in curiosity. Ahsoka noticed The Grand Inquisitor's hand and kicked it while locking lightsabers with the Sith. This caused The Grand Inquisitor to drop Ahsoka's lightsabers and being hacked at with Ahsoka's lightsabers. Strike by strike, Ahsoka made a deeper cut into The Grand Inquisitor. The Grand Inquisitor: ENOUGH! The Grand Inquisitor kicked Ahsoka hard in the face, followed with a very strong force-push. Ahsoka was blasted directly into a crowd of Stormtroopers, damaging Ahsoka greatly. She slammed into the ground, but The Grand Inquisitor wasn't done with her. The Grand Inquisitor forced her up into the air and slammed her into his Imperial Ship. Ahsoka slammed so hard into the Ship, it made a large dent into the grey metal. Ahsoka fought with all of her strength to stop the force from pushing her harder into the metal, but The Grand Inquisitor kept pushing with all of his might. Ahsoka eventually burst through the metal and slammed into the engine, exploding the Ship. Ahsoka and The Grand Inquisitor were blasted into the ground surrounded with tons of Stormtroopers. Several Stormtroopers got on their feet, aimed their guns at Ahsoka, and waited for the Grand Inquisitor to get up. The Sith took his time, slowly picking himself up, bruised and bloody from the explosion. Eventually, he got onto his feet and stared at Ahsoka. She was not dead, he could feel her presence. The Grand Inquisitor: On my mark, you will shoot the Jedi down. Ready.... Set.... F-'' Ahsoka got on her feet and lunged at the Stormtroopers. She struck or sliced every Stormtrooper she saw shooting, deflected every shot a Stormtrooper fired at her, and once every Stormtrooper was down, she looked at The Grand Inquisitor with a look no one wanted to mess with. Ahsoka and The Grand Inquisitor lunged at one another, colliding strikes and successfully striking their opponent strike every time they swung their weapon at their opponent. The Grand Inquisitor struggled the most; Ahsoka was taking more stronger attacks and striking The Grand Inquisitor at a fast pace. Eventually, he got the advantage with turning his lightsaber into 2 blades. He struck one so hard at Ahsoka's left lightsaber, the lightsaber exploded into nothing. This caused Ahsoka to collapse into the ground, but she quickly recovered. She lunged into the air and kicked The Grand Inquisitor in the gut, making him drop to the ground, grabbing his stomach hard. He watched as Ahsoka grabbed him by the head and impaled the Sith in the leg. She then pushed to the right, slicing both of the Grand Inquisitor's legs off. The Sith screamed in pain, but the torture wasn't over. Ahsoka impaled the Sith in the right arm, following up with the left arm. The Grand Inquisitor yelled in pain as Ahsoka grabbed the Sith by the gut and lifted him into the air. She went behind him and put her lightsaber to The Grand Inquisitor's throat. Ahsoka: '''Where. Is. ANAKIN!' The Grand Inquisitor forced himself to laugh. The Grand Inquisitor: Dead. Ahsoka yelled in anger as she pulled her lightsaber, decapitating The Grand Inquisitor and leaving his body to drop into lava. K.O - Ahsoka searched for Anakin on nearly every planet, and never forgot about when she dueled The Grand Inquisitor. - The Grand Inquisitor's remains were burnt to ashes by the heat of lava. The Stormtroopers had no idea what to do since their leader was screwed. Conclusion Romn: That.... Was brutal. Very brutal. Like, woah. Ahsoka wanted to end The Grand Inquisitor on some pretty good pain. Zombie: My dad would be pretty mad to have Ahsoka win in a OMM or DBX. Romn: Who's your dad? Zombie: ZombieS-'' Romn: '''Why did Ahsoka win? She won was faster, had more experience, and she is more skilled. The Grand Inquisitor may have the advantage in strength and smarts, but Ahsoka could use her advantages to overcome The Grand Inquisitor. Besides, she has taken down much more complex and stronger villains then The Grand Inquisitor like General Grievous. The Grand Inquisitor was taken down by Kanan. ' Zombie: Ahsoka's speed is really fast, she can run behind The Grand Inquisitor and decapitate him while she's at it. Both are very good at reflexes, like when The Grand Inquisitor dueled Kanan and when Ahsoka fought General Grievous, but Ahsoka SLIGHTLY has better reflexes then The Grand Inquisitor due to Ahsoka dodging several strikes from General Grievous. The guy has like, what, 6 arms? 8 arms? I don't know, but The Grand Inquisitor couldn't do that. Romn: The Jedi Killer, was killed by a Jedi.... Padawan. Zombie: The Winner, is Ahsoka Tano. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016